


Sacrifices

by Isa_Faradien



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, S2 finale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS] June s'apprêtait à faire le pire des sacrifices de sa vie : laisser son enfant partir loin d'elle. - S2 finale, June x Serena.
Relationships: June Osborne | Offred & Serena Joy Waterford
Kudos: 2





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> C'est l'heure de faire mes premières armes dans ce nouveau fandom ! Comme je ne peux pas prétendre aller lire des fics parce que je n'en suis qu'à la saison 2 sur 4, bah j'apporte ma pierre à l'édifice avec cet OS émouvant sur le final de ladite saison 2.
> 
> Ah oui, dernière précision d'importance, bien évidemment que je shippe June et Serena :p

\- Tu l’appelleras Nichole, réclama June. Tu la protégeras.

Emily la regardait sans avoir l’air de vouloir comprendre pourquoi la jeune mère ne grimpait pas à sa suite. Mais June ne voulait pas partir – ne pouvait pas partir.

Elle confia Holly à son amie, priant pour qu’elles soient toutes les deux rapidement en sécurité hors de Gilead. Elle-même, cependant, ne quitterait pas le pays avant d’avoir récupéré Hannah.

Alors que le fourgon s’éloignait d’elle, éloignait son bébé très loin d’elle, June ajouta un objectif de plus à sa quête sacrificielle.

Elle ne quitterait pas Gilead sans avoir pu tirer Serena des griffes de Waterford, avant d’avoir pu la soustraire à l’horreur de cette dictature religieuse. Même Serena avait fini par comprendre qu’elle avait commis une erreur en abandonnant sa dignité et sa liberté pour soutenir ce régime.

June délivrerait Serena de sa prison dorée, et elle l’emmènerait avec elle au Canada, et elles élèveraient Nichole ensemble, deux mères aimantes pour cette enfant enfin échappée de l’Enfer.


End file.
